


Short MorMor Fics

by DontAsaltSnails



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aww, Comedy, Company party, Cute, Depressing, Drabbles, Drinking, Ficlets, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Jim is a Little Shit, Jim is too, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Seb is a bit of a slut, Sebastian is a butt, Short Fics, Short Stories, Silly, Suicide, each story is different!!, good fun, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAsaltSnails/pseuds/DontAsaltSnails
Summary: Just some short fun MorMor fics C:





	1. Chapter 1

Moriarty glared at Sebastian, “ _y'know_ , Bastian.. I’m not some toy you can plop wherever you like.” The assassin chuckled and smirked at his boss, “is that why you’re on the counter, after I put you there?” Seb leaned down and pressed a small kiss to Jim’s lips making the criminal mastermind flush red. “I hate you…” James muttered crossing his arms and pouting like an actual child.

“Love you, too, boss.”  



	2. Tipsy Kiss (prompt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written based on a prompt from Tumblr.
> 
> #6 Tipsy Kiss
> 
>  
> 
> *-------*--------*
> 
> I wrote this on the concept that Sebastian hadn't met Jim yet, thus doesn't know what he looks like.

Sebastian smiled at the party, it was weird that a consulting criminal- his boss- THE Moriarty was throwing a party for his employees. He took another drink from the waiter walking by, and what a fancy party it was.. This Moriarty guy must’ve been loaded, Sebastian noted as he downed the whiskey.. Wow, alright.. Maybe he should slow down on drinks.. He might’ve been getting a little bit too tipsy. With a face flushed red from alcohol, Sebastian went to mingle with anyone he found attractive- if he were lucky, maybe he could get laid tonight even.

He walked through talking to cute girls- a few guys- until he noticed dark almost black eyes watching him. That guy was constantly eying him, in his boozed state Seb didn’t really think too much of it. The man was short, thin, and hot as fuck, and the way his eyes seemed to dance with mischief when their gazes met, made Sebastian’s stomach swirl. 

The sniper grinned as he sauntered his way over to the now, surprised looking man. He was pale with slicked black hair, and beautiful black- no, not black- brown eyes.. And distracting pink lips. The man licked his own lips, giving a slight smile, and he seemed intrigued.. Moments ago he seemed so bored, but Sebastian brought a smile to that pale face, the thought made him smile back.

“Hi,” the man cooed in Irish tone, his eyes fluttered gently as he smiled. Sebastian smirked, “hey.”

.  
.  
.

He wasn’t sure _how_ they had gotten to this point, but this Irishman was trouble, and Sebastian was loving it. Their lips were locked with Seb pressed against the wall, the man’s knee grinding against his groin. The sniper in his even more tipsied state, lifted the blushing man and plopped him onto a couch near them. People were staring but neither seemed to care as the heated kiss began again. “Mm,” The Irishman had found himself a bit too liquored up himself and pressed a hand to Sebastian’s chest. 

“Tiger, wait..” The man whimpered a moment, and Sebastian halted.. Nobody but his boss knew that codename.. In his drunken stupor, he finally started to connect strings in his mind.   
“What’s your name?”

“Jim,” the brunette grinned, “Jim Moriarty.”

Sebastian paled, he was unknowingly trying to shag his boss …. And his boss was trying to knowingly shag him.

“So wanna continue back at my place,” Jim offered quietly, eyes glittering.

“Fuck, yes..”


	3. One Last Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is no more, Sebastian copes.
> 
> Tw: Suicide.

There was a lack of life in the flat on Conduit Street, _well_ , unless you count the near silent sniper as an exception.   
Sitting, just staring at the wall, Sebastian Moran couldn't think- wouldn't think.. If there were any reason to anymore, he couldn't find it.

  
James Moriarty was dead. Lost on that terrible roof of that despicable hospital, suicide, the sniper wanted to throw up. Disgusting. This wasn't _suicide_ \- Sherlock fucking Holmes murdered James, he murdered him by being so dull, so _boring_ for the genius- Jim couldn't hold on- not for Sherlock and certainly not for Sebastian.   
The sniper smashed his glass against the side table, a twisted mixture of whiskey and blood spilling and swirling on it's way down the fine oak. It didn't matter, wouldn't matter.

It should have been Sebastian who died, the sniper sucked back his tears, Jim wouldn't have wanted him to mourn.. Or maybe that sick little fuck would have.

Moran snubbed out his cigarette, tossing the used thin piece on the floor as he stood. Enough was enough, his boss- _his magpie_ , wanted someone to fall that day- he'll get his wish.. Slipping on his boots, Sebastian took one last glance at the boxes of their belongings- _their's_ , because they had been together, even if neither had mentioned it. This was their flat, their home.

The sniper walked steadily over, taking a whiff of the gasoline drenched area. It was time that Moriarty was properly laid to rest, the empire would move on, Sebastian couldn't. He lit another smoke, moving towards the window.   
Opening it carefully, he gave one last look back, one last inhale and exhale of his final breath. He tossed a match, watching the fire start, tossing his fag into the mix of home and memories, the sniper took his step out the window.

  
If he were alive, Sebastian knew that Jim would have found this final act just as it was- art.   
'Beautiful,' he would have breathed, 'utter perfection..' because now would Sebastian perfectly decorate the sidewalk with his own splatter, just as James had decorated the roof on that day.

It was over within a blink of an eye, Sebastian didn't believe in heaven or hell- his heaven had died when his boss had- and now it was this was his end. Jim's perfectly orchestrated fall- what he would have wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... Did you miss me? Sorry for not updating much- life has changed so much. Hahaah......

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments welcome<3


End file.
